A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney
'''A-Counting We Will Go! '''is the 11th episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on May 3, 2004. Plot When Baby Bop feels discouraged that she doesn't know how to count to "10", Barney and the kids help her learn to count. '''Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers Summary from Barney: Season 8 Vol. 2 on Amazon, iTunes and Apple TV Count Recap The episode starts where Beth is counting by jumping rope, when Whitney showed up and greeted her. Barney comes to life "Barney, May I" Baby Bop "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # A-Hunting We Will Go! (sung by Whitney, Beth and Nick) # The Clapping Song (sung by Barney) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Beth, Whitney, and Nick) # Pennies in My Pocket (sung by Beth, Barney, ) # Books Are Fun! (sung by Baby Bop, Barney, and Beth) # There Are Seven Days in a Week (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Whitney, Beth, and Nick) # Numbers! Numbers! (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Whitney, Beth, and Nick) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (sung by Barney, Nick, ) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Nick, Whitney, and Beth) Trivia * Nick wore the same orange T. shirt and the same Hawaiian shirt from "On Again, Off Again (Barney & Friends Season 8 episode)". * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. * After the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!", before Barney comes to life, Whitney * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Production for this episode took place in July 2002. Promotion this episode PBS/PBS Kids Fundings for this episode Beth, Nick and Barney doll hide, during a game of "Hide and Seek" * Beth: The tool shed. * Nick: Behind the tree. * Barney doll: Blue bucket. Hats at the pretend Hats store * Books at the pretend Books store * Foods at the pretend Foods store * Versions international Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of the Barney doll hiding in the blue bucket, during a game of "Hide and Seek" can creep some out. Also, a scene of Barney's left foot stuck in a blue bucket can creep some out, too, because * Low to medium - When Nick pulls the bucket off of Barney's foot and falls backwards, the cartoon * Nightmare - A scene of Baby Bop having trouble counting to "10" is Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 (1st ding) * Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (Heard once when Barney noticed that the blue bucket is stuck on his left foot) * Sound Ideas, BELL, DESK - DESK BELL: SINGLE RING (Heard once when Whitney says "10!" during a game of "Hide and Seek") * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP (Heard once when Nick pulls the blue bucket off of Barney's left foot and falls backwards) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH * Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) * Hollywoodedge, (Heard when ) Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Beth is playing jump rope) * Beth: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6-- * (Whitney arrives) * Whitney: Hi, Beth. * Beth: Oh, hi, Whitney. * Whitney: I'm looking for Nick. Have you seen him? * Beth: No, I haven't. * Whitney: I wonder where he is? * Nick: (arrives with the Barney doll) Surprise!! Here I am! * Beth: * Whitney: Nick, why were you hiding? * Nick: I wanna play hide and seek. *Whitney: Great. * Nick: Beth. You and I can hide ... then you can try to hide us, Whitney. *Whitney: Okay! *Beth: This'll be fun! * Nick: Hey, Barney. Would you like to hide, too? (in Barney's voice) Oh, I'd love to, Nick. (back in his normal voice) Okay. Start hiding, Whitney. *Whitney: Okay. (starts hiding) 1, 2 ... *(Beth preparing to hide) *Whitney: ... 3, 4 ... *(Nick hides the Barney doll in the blue bucket) *Whitney: ... 5, 6 ... *(cuts to the Barney doll in the blue bucket) *Whitney: ...7 ... *(cuts to Nick preparing to hide behind the tree) *Whitney: ...8, 9, 10! *(a bell sound is heard offscreen) * Quote 2: * Whitney: (after the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!") I can't find him anywhere. I wonder * (Barney comes to life, ) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *( ) *Barney: ( ) ( ) *Nick: * *Nick: ( ) * *Barney: * *Whitney: *Barney: *Whitney: *Barney: * *Barney: *Nick: *Barney: *Nick: ( ) *Barney: *Beth: ( ) *Barney: *Beth: *Barney: *Whitney: *Barney: *Whitney: ( ) *Barney: ( ) *Nick, Beth and Whitney: *Barney: Quote 3: * (after the song, "The Clapping Song") * Baby Bop: *Barney & the kids: *Baby Bop: * * *Nick: *Baby Bop: *( ) *Barney: *Baby Bop: *( ) * * *Baby Bop: *( ) *Baby Bop: *Nick: *Baby Bop: *( ) Quote 4: * Baby Bop: ( ) * (Barney walks over, to see ) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Whitney: * Baby Bop: * Beth: * Nick: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Whitney: * Barney: ( ) Quote 5: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") * Barney: * Baby Bop: * *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Beth: *Baby Bop: *Nick: *Baby Bop: *Whitney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Nick: *Whitney: *Beth: * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Pennies In My Pocket") * Quote 7: * (we fade to the inside of the caboose where the kids get ready for the pretend store, then Barney and Baby Bop arrive inside the caboose) * Baby Bop: I have my * Barney: * Baby Bop: (she and Barney enter the pretend hats store) * Barney: * Nick (wearing a blue fedora hat, a vest, and a bow-tie) * Baby Bop: * Nick: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Nick: *Barney: * * * * Quote 8: * (after going to the pretend hats store, Barney and Baby Bop enter the pretend books store) * Baby Bop: * Beth: (wearing ) * Quote 9: * (after the song, "Books Are Fun!") * * * * Quote 10: * (after going to the pretend books store, Barney and Baby Bop enter the pretend foods store) * Baby Bop * Whitney: (wearing a green foods store apron) * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Whitney * Barney: Quote 11: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "There Are Seven Days in a Week") * * Quote 12: * (after the song, "Numbers! Numbers!", ) * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Quote 14: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It’s time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Baby Bop Barney Says Version 2 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings Category:Barney & Friends Episodes